TwigWings
Description They are tiny dragons. They are only the size of a small lizard and they have many kingdoms. Each kingdom inhabits a different tree. They are brown or green scaled with many bumps and ridges depending on the individual. They have a leaf like flap at the tips of their tails. They can look a bit different depending on the tree, for example a redwood tree would have dragons with reddish brown scales (however this would only be the Emperor and Empress). They have whitish yellow to green eyes. Some have amber eyes. All of them have an extra toe on the front foot, but it is sometimes in different places on the front feet depending on the subspecies. Abilities They do not have any powers. They have squirrel like claws that allow them to climb up bark and tree branches very easily. They prefer to glide rather than fly. Their small but sharp, gecko-like teeth allow them to catch insects and other small invertebrates easily. One kingdom is actually aquatic. Location As I said in the description, they live in and on trees. They live on the trees of Pyrrhia, off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom and around Jade Mountain. They also live in the trees around Jade Mountain. One kingdom even lives underwater. The Kingdoms of the Twig Empire Here is a list of the 4 kingdoms. Oak Tree Kingdom (Oak Kingdom): ' This kingdom is in a cluster of oak trees. The dragons here are brown with dark brown chest plates, claws, and foot plates. They have light green wing membranes and tail flaps. They have hooked, squirrel like claws for reaching behind bark to help them climb. This kingdom is one of the most populated as this kingdom is more spread out and scattered. They are ruled by Queen OwlWatcher and King Squirrel. TwigWing Kingdoms or subspecies: '''Palm Tree Kingdom (Palm Kingdom): ' This tribe lives in the palm trees closer to the ocean. This kingdom is the one that lives off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom (RainWing Kingdom). The dragons here have light brown to yellow brown scales with dark green wing membranes. They do not have any sort of tail flap or growth, thought their tails are longer than other TwigWings. They live off of coconut water. They break the coconut shells by using their incredibly strong and sharp claws to scratch the shell apart. They do eat the coconut flesh but they prefer the water. They have long, hollow tongues for sipping coconut water. They have longer snouts than other TwigWings. Their crests look like palm fronds. This kingdom has a generally small population. They are ruled by Queen SeaShell and King PalmFrond. '''Kelp Forest Kingdom (Kelp Kingdom): These TwigWings spend their lives underwater in the kelp forests. They are green with blue wing membranes and tail flaps. Their crests are like fins. They have primitive lungs and can breathe air. They also have gills behind their cheeks. Their cheeks have kelp like flaps on them. They are unfortunately sometimes eaten by large fish. They have an alliance with the Palm Kingdom. It has a smaller population then the Palm Kingdom. They aren't exactly TwigWings but are related closely enough to be called TwigWings. They swim in a mermaid like fashion. They are very social and use whale like sounds to communicate underwater. They love the rain. They are more closely related to Palm Kingdom TwigWings than any other. They eat the babies of fish that aren't able to eat theses small dragons. They also occasionally use photosynthesis like a plant, though it does not fill them up. They do not have an extra toe on the front feet like all the other TwigWings. They are ruled by Queen Barracuda and King Current. Pine Tree Kingdom (Pine Kingdom): This is the most populated kingdom. They inhabit the pine trees around Jade Mountain. They have thick brown scales so pine needles don't hurt them. They are very darkly colored and they have crests resembling pine needles. They use teamwork to take down birds and small mammals unlike other TwigWing kingdoms. They ruled by Queen NeedleClaw and King Cedar. 'All of these kingdoms are ruled by Empress SwiftClimber and Emperor Bark. They live in a sacred redwood tree. ' Alliances These dragons have a extremely close relationship with the BlossomWings (made by XeniaTheCoralWing, she allows this). These two tribes allow inter-tribe-breeding. In other words they let TwigWings marry and have hybrid children with BlossomWings. This is common between these two tribes. The BlossomWings are larger than TwigWings but this does not affect their relationship. Royalty All royal figures are descended from the First Emperors. The First Emperors were hybrids of all species of TwigWing and were thought to be part BlossomWing too. They formed the TwigWing Empire and made an even stronger alliance with the BlossomWings. The First Emperors were twin boys but they stated that the next emperors/empresses would be a boy and a girl. One emperor had a boy child and the other a girl. These were the next emperors/empresses. Eventually the TwigWing emperors/empresses began to look like how they do now, mahogany scales to match the redwood trees. Category:Fanmade Tribes